


Knock First

by FanGirlyGlee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: Nate just wants to brush his teeth





	Knock First

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little "how they found out" fic

Nate Heywood thought he might never get over how amazing it was that he lived on a space ship. Sure it mostly went through through time, but it was definitely a space ship. Although the Waverider was large enough comfortably accommodate her crew, it was not so vast as to afford complete privacy for all. Sometimes Nate couldn’t decide if the atmosphere was more like a dormitory or a frat house. Fortunately everyone got along well enough that it wasn’t unusual for there to be more than one person in the bathroom at any given time. They were all adults; with the possible exception of Mick. As a general rule no one would willingly be in the bathroom at the same time as Mick Rory. It wasn’t that he demanded privacy. On the contrary, he had few inhibitions and cared little for unspoken rules such as refraining from using the toilet while someone else was brushing their teeth, or shaving buck naked while someone was trying to…brush their teeth. Nate firmly believed in the importance of proper oral hygiene.

So when Nate went to open the door to the bathroom and heard giggling, he was not the least bit prepared for what he saw. Thankfully Mick was covered, barely, in damp towel wrapped around his waist. But he was not alone. Also wrapped around his waist were the lean muscled legs of Ray Palmer who was seated on the counter between two sinks. Ray was nose to nose with Mick, smiling broadly. Nate’s brain short circuited. He only managed to get out “Whaaa?” causing Ray’s eyes to turn toward him, full of fear. Nate stumbled backward into the hallway where eventually his feet eventually got the message that he needed to leave. As he fled he heard a rumbling, “Greaaat.”

 

When he reached the kitchen, Nate rummaged through the cupboards until he found a bottle of the good stuff. No one really knew what type of liquor it was, but at some point Mick had written “Good Stuff” on it in Sharpie and everyone accepted it as fact. He took a swig, coughed several times, and tried to make sense of what he’d just seen. He began to pace while running his fingers through his hair. It was standing straight up by the time Ray entered looking fairly upset.

“Nate, sit down. Let’s talk about this, please.” It took a second for Nate to respond.

“Yeah, sure, talking is good. Uh, what the hell, Ray?” Ray flashed him a lopsided smile.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Literally anything that would make sense of what I just saw. You and Mick?” Nate started to pace again. Ray held up his hands, trying to get Nate to stop.

“Nate, please sit down. You’re freaking out, which is really gonna freak me out.” Nate took a deep breath and pulled up a chair. He sat in silence for a moment, regaining his composure.

“How long?” he asked.

At that moment Sara entered the room, unaware of the tension filling the air. “How long what?” she asked while searching for her favorite snacks.

“How long have Mick and Ray been screwing in the bathroom?” Nate blurted. Sara froze. She set down a box of crackers and turned around slowly, her eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

“Whaaaaa?” Nate slapped his palms on his thighs.

“Exactly!” Ray crossed his arms over his chest.

“We weren’t…you know. I was fully clothed.” Pink color was creeping up his neck and threatening his face with a full blush. Sara took a seat beside Nate. She grabbed the bottle of good stuff and helped herself. She then passed it to Nate, who took a second shot.

“Let’s back up a bit,” Sara suggested. “You and Rory, huh?” Ray nodded, shrugged and suddenly found a spot on floor very interesting.

“Look, no one is more surprised than me.”

“I was pretty surprised,” Nate interjected.

“I guess you’re just irresistible, Ray,” Sara said, trying to hide her obvious amusement.

Nate still couldn’t comprehend the situation. “You’ve been engaged twice,” he pointed out. “To women. I’ve never seen you so much as look at a guy like that, and now Rory’s your boyfriend?”

Ray’s demeanor shifted, and he spoke with more confidence. “Mick’s my friend,” he said happily. “He’s been my friend for a long time. And now…it’s something else too. I don’t know what to call it. I don’t think I have to know for sure.”

“No Ray, you don’t,” Sara confirmed. “As long as it makes you happy.” Ray smiled, grateful for the support. Nate still looked puzzled.

“Ray, man, I like Mick too but c’mon. He barely calls you by your name. Yesterday he threatened to break your arm if you ate the last cupcake. ” Ray rolled his eyes.

“We’re friends, Nate. We give each other grief. Also, cupcakes are a serious matter. Mick’s got a lot going on beneath the surface. He’s got…”

“If you say layers I’m gonna puke,” Nate warned. Sara snorted.

“...hidden depths,” Ray continued. “He’s funny, and smarter than he lets people believe. I like being with him, even when we’re not…”

“Playing kinky sex games where people brush their teeth?” Ray groaned.

“There-was-no-sex. Mick was just being affectionate.” 

Sara grinned. “Awww, that’s pretty sweet. C’mon Nate, admit it’s sweet.” Nate shook his head lightly but appeared to reluctantly accept this strange new reality.

“What now?” Ray took a deep breath and pulled himself up to his full height. “I’m not ashamed of what I’m doing,” he stated with certainty. “But it’s private. I’d prefer if you didn’t say anything to the others right now because Mick would have to agree to it being public knowledge.” Nate agreed and returned to his regularly scheduled evening of not walking in on his teammates sharing intimate moments.

Ray reached for the bottle of Good Stuff and poured a decent amount in to a glass. Sara looked surprised that he easily downed it. “What? Talking about my sex life is stressful.”

“That’s why I don’t do it,” Mick pointed out as he entered the room. “Thought I’d come and see if you needed rescuing.” Sara grinned.

“My lips are sealed, and for now, so are Nate’s. But you guys should really lock the door next time you’re being…affectionate.” “

Wasn’t doing anything mushy,” Mick insisted. “Was about to pound him mercilessly.” Sara shook her head.

“Aw, you’re using the thesaurus I got you,” Ray said happily.


End file.
